Booty Call Detectives
by TessiLoveSVU
Summary: Olivia needs some sexy time ... will she get it with Elliot? Recently divorced will he be up for some new experiences? Is he ready for the sins Olivia is willing to commit? Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. The Call

**Authors Note: THIS IS NOT A LYRIC STORY!  
I am really into the Arctic Monkeys right now and I wrote this story while listening to "Why'd you only call me when you're high?" off the AM album. Go have a listen, it is a good song. Read, Rate and REVIEW! Please, please, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if it is only a couple of words, let me know if you liked it/loved it/enjoyed it/wanted to change something/had an idea to write a story of your own! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SVU, that is the Mr Dick Wolf and I am just glad he made it so I had something as wonderful to try to create my own fantasies about. **

**XOXOXO **

Olivia was packing up her stuff after finally finishing her DD5's for the week. God she hated doing paperwork, but she hated going home to an empty apartment even more. On a Friday night she had to be at home all weekend by herself.

It wasn't like she had nothing to do at home it was just she preferred to be busy. Constantly moving. On the go. She really liked to be on the go with Elliot close by.

Some nights she avoided going to her apartment so much that she would drive around Manhattan. The city had a calm aura about it that you couldn't sense during the day. She liked it.

Sometimes she wouldn't even leave the office. She would go and sleep in the cribs. Turning on a little music, laying down on one of the bunk beds and thinking about the day's events would normally send her into a peaceful doze.

Tonight she was feeling a bit differently. She didn't mind going home. Being a Friday she knew that Elliot would have gone to Kathy's after he left to spend time with Eli and his other children (if they came home from collage to see him) as part of the custody agreement he had made with Kathy. Then he would normally pick up some takeaways, rent a movie from the nearest Video Games and then head home.

She looked at the clock … 10:30pm.

"_I really cannot be fucked going out"_ Olivia thought _"I don't have anyone I'd want to call to have over either"_.

She gathered her keys and bad out of her bottom draw and left.

**XOXOXO**

Olivia rolled over in bed.

She just couldn't get comfortable. Tossing and turning.

She had decided on not going out. And she hadn't invited anyone else over.

The Chinese she had bought from around the corner wasn't as the place near Elliot's apartment. As she ate all she could think about was what had Elliot had for dinner.

As she watched TV she hadn't expected to find a movie on but there had been Titanic. Olivia would never admit to watching it but she did enjoy a good old love story. She poured herself a glass (or bottle and a half) of Chardonnay and watched the movie.

There was always sneaky sexy parts in love stories. And tonight Olivia was in a sexy mood but she couldn't seem to quite relieve herself.

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she had fallen in love with her partner in crime. The person she spent almost every day with. She loved Elliot more than she would care to admit to anyone else.

However, since she had not gone out she had not picked up someone to come home with her. This left her vulnerable to her mind wandering to things that she shouldn't be thinking about.

Rolling over, Olivia closed her eyes and started to think about what if she was playing the role of Rose in Titanic and Elliot was her Jack.

She was starting to get wet between her legs thinking about Elliot wrapping his big, muscly body around hers. Thinking about Elliot shirtless.

"_Dammit"_ she thought "_I'm ringing him …right now." _

Olivia reached for her phone which was sitting on her bedside table next to her glowing alarm clock.

1:55am it read.

"_Fuck it, I don't care if he is sleeping." _She thought as she started to dial his number.

_RING RING … _

_RING RING … _

"_Keep calm … when he answers just sound sexy" _Olivia thought to herself as her nerves started to pick up on what she was about to do.

_RING RING … _

_RING RING … _

"_Oh shit he isn't picking up" _she thought.

_RING RING … _

"_Oh Fuck what am I doing?" _she started to panic.

_RING RING … _

"Hello?" came a groggy voice.

"El?" Olivia squeeked.

"Liv, what time is it?" Elliot realised who it was and his heart kicked his chest a little.

"Not that late, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah I was … just fell asleep actually" he said as he rubbed his eyes looking at his clock.

1:55am … "_It's not late" _he thought _"It is fucking early!" _

"Well I can't fall asleep and I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" she braved.

"Liv, it is 2am and you are ringing me to see if I want to come over? What is this really about?" he could normally tell if Olivia was holding out on him and this was one of those times. He was getting very suspicious, she didn't normally ring him past midnight unless they had been called in.

"Well, I watched one of those stupid romantic movies and I just wanted a little bit of company" she replied trying not to let her voice betray her intentions.  
She really wanted him over so she could get him naked and have a bit of a sweat fest. The alcohol that she had been drinking earlier had now made her more daring.

"Hmm … Liv, I'll come over just this once but let's not make this a habit of yours to call me late at night" he said letting his voice portray the sexiness he was starting to feel at her request. "I'll be your booty call tonight … I'll be there in 10" he said before he hung up and started to find clothes to get dressed in.

**XOXOXO**

If he was honest with himself he would have admitted years ago that he had fallen in love with Olivia.  
But he wasn't honest with himself.  
He just put his excited demeanour at Olivia's late night request for company down to his separation from Kathy. Spending more time at the office with Olivia meant he had grown used to seeing her so often and had started thinking about her outside of the office. Outside of their normal regular interactions Elliot often found himself thinking about Olivia in ways he had never let himself think about her before.  
He spent time admiring how she had dressed for work each day. Thinking about how her bra and top had been created by some fashionista that had specifically designed them to entice him into looking at her ample cleavage.  
He started to imagine how she looked underneath her clothes. How her breasts were perfectly created by God himself. About how her legs would go on forever underneath her pants. How her small waist would lead down to her gorgeous hips that would be a perfect place to rest his hands as he made out with her.

**XOXOXO**

Olivia shut her phone after Elliot hung up.

She was stunned. He had seemly seen through her masterful deception and had then seemed smug about it.

She knew that she needed to get ready. She had called him and she wasn't even prepared for him to say yes.

She rolled out of her bed, flicked on her bedroom light and stumbled over to her chest of draws.

Opening her lingerie draw and rummaged around.

All her matching sets (2 sets) she had worn and were in her washing basket.

Her fingers in the draw found a black, sheer lace bra. She quickly pulled it on and did up the hook. As she adjusted herself into the bra her fingers ran over her nipples that were starting to harden. She was getting quite excited at what she might be brave enough to do with Elliot.

She quickly returned to new task of finding a pair of panties that she could pass off as a match to her bra. Rummaging around a draw she rarely used she wasn't sure if she had anything that was similar.

She caught a black, lace G-string that one of her ex-flings had sent her for a Valentine's Day years ago. She had never worn it because she never really liked G-strings. She never understood the point of have a string of material riding up her ass so far it was uncomfortable.

Tonight she finally understood why girls wore a G-string. To show off her perfectly toned ass to the man she was hot for.

She slid on the G-string and looked through her wardrobe for her silk robe. It covered just enough of her front but left her cleavage clearly visible. And if she turned around her ass hung out the back because it had been designed with a smaller back.

She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly grabbed her hairbrush and raked it though her hair a few times.

_BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ …. _

Jumping, Olivia dropped the hair brush.

She hated the sound her building's front entrance made in her apartment.

She went into her living room and pressed the release button.

"_Ready or not here goes nothing"_ she thought.

**XOXOXO**

Elliot quickly ran from his car, over the road to Olivia's apartment building.

"_Fuck its cold!" _he thought as he pressed the button for Olivia's apartment.

The door released and he bustled through the door into the Lobby.

Running up the stairs 2 at a time, the sash with the big red bow Elliot had put on started to fall off his shoulder.

He reached her landing and waited a moment to slow his breathing.

Walking to her door Elliot quickly pinched himself to make sure this was actually real. He had dreamt about midnight runs over to Olivia's for a sex romp but that was just his fantasy.

Pain shot up his arm from where he pinched himself. _"Yep, this is fucking happening" _he told himself before knocking on Olivia's front door.

**XOXOXO**

Olivia heard the knock and slowly walked over to the door. She quickly pinched herself to make sure this was actually happening. She had dreamt about being his booty call but she had never actually had someone answer her booty call.

Pain shot up her arm where she had pinched herself. _"Shit, this is real" _she thought as she peered through the peep-hole in the door.

She gasped a moment as she tried to believe what she was looking at.

Elliot Stabler stood in her hallway, dressed in nothing but a red pair of Calvin Klein boxers and a giant red sash diagonally covering his chest with a huge bow on it.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said out loud.

"Liv, open up" Elliot said, smirking after hearing the profanity come out of Olivia's mouth "Your booty call has arrived!" He declared.

Olivia stood, motionless. She was stunned.

She hadn't expected him to show up practically naked, but all mighty it was making the wetness pooling between her legs gather even quicker.

**XOXOXO**


	2. Arrived

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, been busy with things that took me away from my writing. However here it is. This chapter I was jamming to **_**N***a's in Paris**_** by Kanye West, so the beat was set for my writing mood. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if it is only a couple of words, let me know what you think :) **

**XOXOXO**

Olivia took a deep breath, flicked the lock open and opened the door. She took a step forward and leaned against the door frame.

Elliot was standing there patiently. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes looked directly at her, and Olivia noticed his nipples had hardened.

Elliot glanced up and down her body. He lost all mental function. The robe she was wearing practically covered nothing and she had put on these heels that he had never seen before. Her slender, tan legs went on for miles and the way she leant against the door frame made him appreciate her curves. He silently thanked himself for saying yes and making his way here. He shifted slightly so that his growing erection slid under the edge of the bow.

"Come in Big Boy" she said opening the door wider.

Not waiting for his response Olivia walked into her apartment leaving Elliot to trail after her.

Elliot didn't waste any time. His primal instincts took over and he scurried after Olivia. He shut and locked the door behind him.

Olivia continued to walk towards her bedroom, stopping at the door to make sure that Elliot was following her. A devilish grin spread across her face as she watched Elliot rush from the door over to where she was headed. Then she walked into her bedroom and sat down on the end of her bed.

Elliot stood in the door frame looking around Olivia's bedroom. He had dreamed of being in there but had never seen it. It was cleaner than he had imagined it, but then again he had dreamt that their clothes were strewn all over the floor in a moment of passion.

"What are you waiting for?" Olivia asked, bringing Elliot out of his daydream. She patted the bed beside her.

Elliot was across the room and in front of her in two steps. He leant down, his mouth beside her ear.

"Tell me what you want" he whispered.

Olivia shivered. "Touch me" she begged.

"Where?" Elliot said, as he lightly grazed his fingertips over Olivia's thighs, headed towards her core.

"Mmmm …." was all Olivia could manage as she watched Elliot's fingers. Olivia closed her eyes, exciting herself with the images of his fingers headed towards their destination.

Suddenly his fingers were gone.

"Stand up" Elliot commanded as he took a step back from the bed.

Olivia looked up at him through her long eyelashes. She did as she was told and stood up. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing back from her face so she could get a better look at him standing in her bedroom.

"Un-do your robe" Elliot commanded. He didn't touch her and he didn't want to. Not yet. He was going to watch her get naked. Olivia became more aroused at how sexually dominant Elliot Stabler had become.

Olivia dropped her hand from her hair and it drifted down her neck to the collar of the robe. She trailed her hand down the edge of the robe that covered her breast. Skirting her fingertips over her breast she opened the edges of the robe so that Elliot had a better view of her ample cleavage. Her free hand went to the tie around her waist. Tugging the tie she let the robe swing open revealing the lacy undergarments she was wearing.

Elliot's jaw dropped the instant that the robe opened. He had been so excited about getting into Olivia's bedroom that he had totally forgotten that what she was wearing under the robe was going to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen her in. He wasn't expecting what was under her robe, the bra that held her breasts was see-through. Those perfectly rounded, perky breasts were there on display waiting for him. _"Holy shit!" _he thought. He had dreamed of the day he would see her naked. She wasn't even naked and this was one hundred times better than his dream. His eyes travelled down. "_WOW!" _Her panties were just … he had no thoughts. For the second time tonight he lost his mental function.

Olivia shrugged off the robe and stepped closer to Elliot. She reached up and grabbed him by the chin, pulled his face towards hers and fused her lips onto his lips. She ran her hands through his hair, her fingers grasping at the short strands and pulling him closer. He moaned into her mouth and his hands found her waist, pulling her against him leaving no room. Skin to skin they just melted together. His hands slid around her back and down to her ass. He grabbed it and pulled her more against himself. He quickly bit down on her bottom lip before running his tongue along it. In response Olivia opened her mouth and let his tongue in to explore her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance of the kiss. The feeling of Elliot's body pressed up against her own made the wetness that was pooling between her legs make her panties go from slightly moist to totally saturated in 0.2seconds.

They broke the kiss only when air became a necessity. Elliot closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Olivia's.

"Wow!" he breathed, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Yeah … wow!" Olivia replied as she bought her hands up and rested them on Elliot's chest. Her hands started roaming his chest and his toned abdomen.

Elliot didn't wasted any more time. Right as his breathing started to return to normal he pressed his lips back up against Olivia's. He was so hungry for another taste of her mouth. The kiss became rough very quickly. Olivia's hands went behind her back and unclipped her bra. She let it fall to the floor as Elliot broke the kiss and tore the sash of himself. They collided together as their mouths crashed back together. Elliot's hand managed to find space between them to get to Olivia's breasts. He stroked them, his hands massaging them in the same direction. He began to rub his whole hands over them, but when his palms glided over her nipples Olivia purred from the back of her throat. Encouraged by this Elliot began to work Olivia's nipples between his thumb and his forefinger. Elliot worked each nipple by pinching them harder and harder simultaneously, then running the pad of his thumb over them to soothe the pain.

"Mmmm … I've always wanted to do this to you" He murmured in Olivia's ear.

Then Elliot squatted slightly as his hands moved from her breasts. His arms went around Olivia's waist to her back, picking her up so she no longer stood on the floor. He then took a step closer to the bed and moved his hands to either side of her.

"Ready?" he asked breaking their kiss yet again.

Olivia was momentarily confused. Elliot didn't explain, he just threw her as far as he could onto the bed. Quickly he stepped out of his own Calvin Klein boxers and climbed after her.

Olivia righted herself and lay her head on a pillow, her legs spread slightly. Elliot crawled up the bed from her feet with a predatory grin spread across his face. As he crawled up the bed he got a good view of how wet Olivia had become. The wetness was starting to seep out of the edges of her panties. He growled as he reached the top of her panties. Olivia looked up and leaned herself on her elbows so she could see what he was doing.

"You don't need this" he said sliding a finger up the inside of her thigh and traced the edge of the G-string.

"If you say so" she replied seductively as she lifted her hips off the bed.

Elliot bent his head down and licked her from back to front.

"Mmm … you taste delicious" Elliot murmured as he licked his lips of her juices.

Olivia let out a moan and dropped her head back down on the bed. Encouraged by her moan Elliot then kissed his way over her mound to the top of the undergarment. He seized the material between his teeth and dragged the material down her long, toned legs. Throwing it onto the floor Elliot then made his way back to her now naked lips. Planting a kiss on her lips he then began to lick her lips, running his tongue up and down her length.

Olivia groaned loudly as Elliot moved up and started to kiss his way up her body. Over her hips, licking the bones he felt, the making his way up her stomach. When he reached her belly button Elliot dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around as his hand came up to her opening. Using one finger he coated his fingertip with her juices before plunging it inside her.

Elliot sighed "You are oh so wet for me …. Mmm …"

Olivia lifted her hips so he could have more access to her entrance. She needed to feel him inside her, she wanted to take everything he could fit inside her. Elliot leaned down, fingers still inside her and started to lap at her centre. He moved his fingers in and out of her, slowly to begin with but speeding it up as his mouth found her clit. Sucking it into his mouth Elliot worked his finger in and out of her, keeping his pace.

Olivia speared her hands through his short hair and pulled his face off her. "El …" she panted looking into his eyes "if you don't stop … I am going to … finish …. and that's not what I want."

Elliot looked confused.

"I want you inside me … I want us to come together." Olivia clarified.

Suddenly Elliot's hands gripped her knees and spread her legs apart. He shuffled himself up the bed so he was hovering over her. He positioned himself between her open legs not needing a second to even think about what she was asking of him. He shoved himself into her. She was so wet already and his handiwork made it easy from him to slide inside her. They both groaned as he filled her.

"Oh fuck … sooo tight …. ggrrmmmmm" Elliot mused.

"Ahhhhh you feel amazing" Olivia replied closing her eyes, letting her body respond to the more than welcome intrusion.

Elliot started to move in and out of her, slowly at first. As Olivia's moans got louder and louder he moved faster and faster. Elliot looked down between them at his movements coming in and out of her. He was getting more and more turned on by her moans, groans and panting. "_Shit she is gorgeously stunning"_ he thought, looking at their bodies all mixed together. One of his favourite parts of her body caught his attention. Her breasts were bouncing and swaying every time he pushed himself inside her.

"El … Close …" Olivia managed as she gripped his ass in her hands. She raked her nails over the skin and up his back.

Her nails running up his back were painful, but only added to the pleasure and excitement he was experiencing. Elliot grunted something that Olivia didn't understand. She looked at him, her eyes glazed with lust and passion.

"Now!" was all Olivia could get out as her orgasm tore through her. Her body shuddered and spasmed against Elliot inside her. She could feel her walls becoming warmly saturated with Elliot's goodness.

Elliot managed to growl right as he came. Filling Olivia with his warm fluids, his balls tightened and he begun to shudder. He closed his eyes and light began to explore behind his eyelids and everything was dark. The feeling of her convulsing and suctioning his dick made him drive himself into her one last time as hard as he could.

Elliot pulled out of her wetness and rolled off Olivia. Lying side by side, panting, both of them just revelled in their bodies reactions. As they cooled down Olivia got under the covers and tugged at Elliot's hand for him to follow her lead. He got under the covers and pulled her head onto his chest. Wrapping his arms around Olivia, Elliot fell asleep.

**XOXOXO**

**There you are :) hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) I love any thoughts you had. xoxo**


	3. Company

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL THE SAGITARIANS THAT JOIN ME IN BEING BORN FABULOUSLY! Happy Birthday to me!  
Golly gosh where did all of the time go in between chapters? I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for an update on this. Life got in the way a little bit, you know how it is … school, work, sports, family etc. But anyway, I am on holidays now until February so there should be more frequent updates to this story and a few of my other incomplete stories (go check 'em out) so we can keep everyone happy **** Thankyou my darlings for all sticking with me and having the patience to keep reading this. Writing this chapter, I found it very helpful to watch the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show from 2013 … **_**Gosh I wish I looked like that**_** … watch The Angels for yourselves, these women are incredibly sexy ;) watch?v=aanv-bVDjy0 **

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW …. Everything you tell me lets me know if you like/dislike the story. Anything you have to say (positive or constructive criticism) let me know **** I am hoping that all of us on this site are kind, loving and supportive of each other. **

**XOXOXO**

**Two weeks later … **

Elliot had just finished his final DD5 and was looking across at Olivia's empty desk. She had left hours ago and he was stuck here without her.

He missed her. Too much. Every night when he went home all he could think of was getting another call from her. Late at night. Asking him to come over. But it hadn't come. She had acted like nothing had happened between them. She was a little bit put off going out to question perps and vics with him but he supposed he hadn't expected to feel like this after he left her that night.

All he could think of was his hands roaming over her body. Through her hair. Over her breasts. Down her toned stomach. Pulling her hips towards his own …

"_Stop it! She doesn't want you like that!" _he mentally chastised himself as he snapped back to reality. He just needed to get out of here. He could smell her perfume that she had spritzed on before she had left. He needed to be somewhere that she hadn't been.

"Night Captain" he said poking his head into the Captain's office before heading out.

"Good work today Stabler" he said nodding his head, seeing Elliot turn on his heels and charge for the elevator.

**XOXOXO**

Elliot was lying in his bed tossing and turning. His apartment was so quiet. He was lonely. He began thinking about how Olivia had been pretending nothing had happened between them, and then it happened. He had a light bulb moment.

"_It was because I left before she woke" _he thought angrily "_I should have left her a fucking note or something … or maybe not left at all." _

He was instantly saddened by the revelation. He just couldn't help but feel like this was another relationship he was going to fuck up ... as usual. She was his partner, that's all she wanted to be and he had created these expectations of what their partnership would become after they had slept together.

His thoughts started to think about their sex again. About how it was nothing like how he had thought it would be. How it was 1000 times better. How mind blazingly incredible it was … she was … they were when they were together.

He started to imagine her lying next to him. Her head on her hand, her hair flowing out on the pillow behind her. Her breasts cuddling each other. Her legs entangled with his own.

"_Come on Stabler, get it together! She is your partner"_ he thought, attempting to get rid of his erection that had established itself.

"_FUCK IT! I am going to call her! I am a man! A fully grown, red-blooded American male who can call a woman!" _he thought, pumping himself up.

He dialled her number and waited as it rung.

_RING RING … _

_RING RING … _

"_Please pick up! Please pick up!" _Elliot begged silently.

_RING RING … _

_RING RING … _

"_Oh shit she is sleeping" _he thought, instantly regretting his decision. Looking at his alarm clock he noticed it was 3:45am. "_It is so fucking early, she is gonna kill me."_

_RING RING … _

"_She woke me up, I don't care if she is sleeping" _he decided confidently.

_RING RING … _

"Benson" came her sleep-heavy voice.

"Liv, are you up?" Elliot demanded.

"I am now, what you want me for Stabler at 4am?" she said, instantly awake. Elliot was calling her! She was delighted. She wanted to start to jump on her bed she was so happy. Since their first late night call she had dreamt of him calling her. She had a few things she could show him.

"Your excuse was company …" he paused to gather himself "So that's mine. I need your company."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hmmm … I see, that is fair. I'll be there in 20mins" she nodded down the phone.

"UNFAIR" Elliot bellowed, outraged. He came as soon as she had rung him.

"I'll need time to get dressed appropriately for the occasion Stabler, suck it up and wait" she responded sassily before hanging up.

Elliot closed his phone before falling back onto his bed. She had said yes. The reality of this started to hit him like a brick wall. He, Elliot Stabler, was about to get a booty call from the most amazing woman on the planet.

"_She gets more amazing each day"_ he thought contently, turning to look at the photo of her on his bedside table. He then got up and put on a white tank top and a pair of jean hanging over the chair in the corner of the room.

**XOXOXO**

Olivia shut her phone excitedly and rushed to her wardrobe. She had to pick the perfect outfit to turn up at Elliot's door in. He had left her practically brain dead after she saw the bow and boxers he turned up in.

She riffled through her lingerie draw again, raking her brain for the most excellent surprise for Elliot. She thought about the red lace teddy that she had bought earlier in the week. She had seen the looks Elliot had been giving her. Like he was remembering back to **that** night. The night she called him. And when she didn't return the same gaze he sulked like a lost puppy. But it didn't matter what face Elliot pulled, she was always aroused by him.

She pulled the teddy out from its spot in the draw and held it up. The sheer lace was delicate, she knew Elliot would love it both on and off her. The panels of lace that covered her breasts were practically non-existent and continued in a v-pattern down to her navel. The whole thing was so form fitting that Olivia's curves were accentuated and enhanced. It was virtually a second skin. At her hips, the material gathered to form soft, loose pleats.

After putting the teddy on carefully she picked out a pair of red lace panties that matched the teddy. She considered how surprised Elliot was going to be with the teddy but he would be surprised if he explored her and found that she wasn't wearing any panties.

She put the panties back in the draw and then began to head for the door.

She decided that as the weather had only been getting colder and colder she was going to wear her trench coat over the top of the teddy. She didn't want everyone she encountered on her way to know that she wasn't wearing any panties. That was only for Elliot to know.

**XOXOXO**

Elliot held her wrists above her head with one hand, pinning her against the wall with his hips. His mouth was exploring hers. His tongue probing and tasting everything that she was. His hips grinding aggressively against her. She could feel his erection through his jeans.

The moment Olivia had entered the apartment Elliot had shut the door and pushed her up against it. His mouth was hot on hers, his free hand was roaming all over her body that wasn't pressed up against his. Down her long, lean arms. Lightly grazing over the side of her neck. Over her exposed collarbone. Then he made his way inside her trench coat.

"What … is … this?" he mustered breathlessly, upon finding the teddy. As he fingered the material his eyes widened, he released her hands and his mouth hit the floor.

He quickly untied the belt around Olivia's waist, then made short work of the buttons.

Throwing open the trench coat Elliot groaned loudly. He hadn't thought Olivia's could have gotten sexier since the last time they were together but she had done it.

Olivia placed a hand on Elliot's chest and started to push him backwards. He moved back, letting her guide him where she wanted him. He just watched the way her body moved in the teddy. How her breasts bounced, the way the material at her hips swayed. She shrugged her shoulders and the trench coat fell off her. Her whole body was exposed.

When the backs of his knees hit his couch he grabbed hold of Olivia's hips. When he fell down he pulled her on top of him. Olivia braced herself against Elliot's chest and straddled him as he bought his lips up to her ear.

"You continue to surprise me, every single say" he whispered playing with the edge of the material on top of her thighs. Olivia felt the goose-bumps that had started to form and a wetness pool between her legs.

Lifting up the material so Elliot could look underneath she whispered back "I have another surprise for you."

Elliot was flabbergasted. He started to run his hands up her thighs towards Olivia's centre. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingertips brushed her and his hot breath ghosted her neck. She pulled his head back from her neck and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was passionate and demanding, both of them fighting for control. Elliot's hands continued to roam under the teddy. Olivia on the other hand was gripping, groping and gasping on any part of Elliot's body that was exposed.

Breaking the kiss Olivia's hands clutch the bottom of Elliot's tank and started to pull it up, exposing his abs. the firm muscles that hid under his shirt weren't anything she hadn't seen before but every time she saw him shirtless. The taut muscles that ran along his chest and front made him seem as if he had been sculpted like the gods themselves.

"This needs to come off!" she growled, tugging the tank harder and faster.

Elliot leaned forward off the back of the couch and shimmied. While the tank covered Elliot's face, Olivia took her time to admire his sculpted body and toned muscles. She grazed her nails over the firm muscles in his arms. They were her favourite part of him. They were so strong, they could be used as a weapon against perps or they could be so gentle with children.

Once the tank was off and on the floor Olivia pushed him back and attacked his lips again. Elliot's hands moved up and began to knead Olivia's breasts, taking each nipple between his fingers and teasing it. Olivia groaned into his mouth as she felt herself release some more wetness.

She leaned back allowing him more access. Elliot took advantage of the access, bowing his head he took her right nipple into his mouth and biting down hard before running his tongue across it soothingly. This elicited another moan from Olivia as Elliot smiled and gave the other nipple the same treatment. The lace of the teddy became rough against her nipples as it became moist with Elliot's teasing. The abrasiveness only heightening Olivia's senses and increasing her moaning and groaning.

"Time for you to be naked" Elliot stammered as he tugged at the teddy.

Olivia nodded before raising her arms over her head. But Elliot had other ideas. He gripped the material that covered each of her breasts and pulled. The soft material fell apart in his hands, tearing right down the middle. As it tore it expose more and more of Olivia's soft, toned luscious olive skin. Olivia was shocked. Elliot started to pepper kisses all along her stomach.

"Didn't you like it?" she queried watching him trail his kisses up towards her breasts.

"I loved it … But I love it more in pieces on the floor" he said in between kisses. He continued to grope, pinch and tease her. She started to moan and groan. She got louder as a pool of wetness rushed to her core once more.

"_Two can play this game" _she thought quickly gaining control over herself.

Olivia pushed his hands off her and stood up. She ignored Elliot's surprised look that turned into a sulk. She knelt down in front of him and started to work the buttons on his jeans. She made quick work of the buttons and zipper and it was as she started to slide his jeans down his legs with his boxers. When the clothes got to Elliot's knees Olivia abandoned them and took a hold of Elliot's erection.

As she began to stroke him Elliot closed his eyes. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Olivia Benson would have been his booty call, let alone be here on her knees in front of him. She giggled as she watched Elliot savour the moment. He gasped as the hand around his cock was joined by something moist. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Olivia's plump, pillowy lips wrapped around him. He groaned loudly as she began to move herself up and down him, her tongue lapping at the vein pulsing through the underside of his cock. Olivia felt Elliot thrust his pelvis upwards slightly as he ran his hands through her auburn hair. She relaxed her throat adding a small humming noise that sent shivers through Elliot's spine.

"Liv … I am close" he muttered, his breath coming in pants.

As Elliot made a moan that caused Olivia to giggle at his alacrity. She sped up her movements bringing her hand up to massage his balls, squeezing faintly. Elliot moaned as he kept running his hands through her hair.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as he spurted his warm fluids down Olivia's throat. His hands in her hair gripped tightly, keeping her in place.

Olivia continued to lick and kiss Elliot's softening cock, making sure she lapped up every last drop of come that had escaped her. Elliot's fingers released her hair and started to massage her scalp. Olivia sat back on her heels.

"Enjoy that big boy?" she smiled up at him, licking her lips.

"I most certainly did" he replied smugly as he stood up in front of her and took her hands helping her off the floor. He then picked her up and started walking towards his bedroom. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now it's your turn Detective Benson" he said as he laid her down on the bed gently.

**XOXOXO**

**There you are! I'll leave it up to your imaginations to guess what Elliot is going to do with her ;) Hope you all liked it. Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
